Small Talk
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: [OneShot. 3x4 implied. 24 friendship] “We’re Gundam Pilots, we risk our lives more times than we can count, and a stupid illness is what’s killing our Quatre here… Something as… as… I dunno, NORMAL as it can get!”


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Gundam Wing. If I did, there would be so much Yaoi… (wink)

**Summary:** "We're fucking Gundam Pilots, we risk our lives more times than we can count, and a stupid illness is what's killing our Quatre here… Something as… as… I dunno, NORMAL as it can get!"

* * *

Small Talk

(One Shot)

* * *

They were all hiding in one of their bases, but they would have to leave early in the morning, probably before sun rise. Not that any of them minded, they were already used to having to sleep at the strangest times and sleep little; plus, it would be dangerous for them to stay there one more day. The plan was all laid out by Heero, and no one discussed it. Even Duo, who was tired and more whiny than usual, didn't dare to complain, knowing his companions were as, or even maybe more, tired than himself. 

Quatre. Especially Quatre.

Trowa watched as the blond tossed and whispered softly to some ghosts maybe only he could see. It was his turn to keep watch, and next it would be the Arab's. They were already sleeping little —and Quatre had been looking paler than usual and started coughing regularly—, so he didn't want to wake up the boy earlier than he had to, but it didn't look like he was getting much rest, anyway.

He slowly moved towards the boy, moving silently by Duo's side, not waking him up. At the other side of the room (they were staying in the living room, because the bedroom was unusable due to the dirt and the state of the room… looked like the old owner had a fit and gone mad, said Duo) rested the other two pilots. Wu Fei was sleeping with his back against the wall, almost upwards, and would, no doubt, have a crick on his neck tomorrow. Heero twitched as he moved, but was too exhausted to wake up. The Wing pilot had stayed up for three days before he could rest at all.

Once he got to Quatre's side he frowned. The pale pallor of his what…friend? Was unnaturally white and he started whimpering words he could not understand, but deduced were his native language. He was sweating heavily and moved like crazy on his makeshift bed (a few blankets put together). He was probably having a hell of a nightmare.

He knew it would be wiser to wake the boy up, surely, because it didn't look good. But he was shy with words (alas, he was always quiet when he could help it) so he couldn't probably comfort him. That was usually the blonds' job… or Duo's. But he didn't want to wake Duo up. If he did, Quatre would feel guilty for having woken him up for what he would probably call "nothing".

Trowa put his hand on the shoulder of his companion and immediately knew something was off. He was too hot. The blond was probably running a temperature, and that was causing the nightmare. He sighed, obviously troubled, but decided it would be wise to try to wake up the boy and bring that fever down.

He shook the boy, who whimpered a bit in his sleep, but finally managed to open his eyes, dull and unnaturally bright. With the temperature he was sustaining, it would not have surprised the Heavyarms's pilot to know he was delirious, but to his own surprise (and delight?) Quatre seemed perfectly aware of what was going on the minute he opened his grey orbs.

"Tro…wa…?" He asked with a dry voice.

"You were having a nightmare" he explained flatly "and you're running a fever. I'll bring something to bring it down"

He raised and left for the kitchen, not even bothering to listen to the sick person's reply. He took a basin and filled it with water slowly, to avoid the others to wake up. He knew he should probably tell them about the Sandrock's pilot condition, but that would not help. In a few hours they would have to leave immediately, and the others deserved a good rest while they were able to. If the fever was not down by then, he himself would carry the blond. But he knew it would not be wise to wake up the others. Nor to make any brusque movements or sound, for everybody's autopilot would make them raise, aim their gun and shoot. It was an instinct he himself had developed, as well as Quatre.

He took a cloth and wet it. He rinsed it and with it in one hand, and the water-filled basin in the other, he walked at Quatre's side and placed the rag on the boy's burning (he knew little of medical care, but enough to know that temp could be dangerous if it raised more) forehead.

"Thanks… Trowa" The boy had taken a liking to say his name after every sentence, he noted, amused.

He waited. The blond fell asleep again, only to be plagued by the same horrific scenes once again, causing Trowa to wake up from his doze. Knowing it was already time for Quatre to take watch, and knowing as well that he boy would be unable to; he decided to wake up Duo, who was supposed to go after the blond. Oh, he wouldn't like it. Plus, he and the blond were best friends…

"Duo. Wake up" Straight to the point. Duo didn't need more arousing, as he stirred and opened his violet eyes immediately after being called.

"Wha… Quat, already?" He whispered.

"You're taking his watch" Replied Trowa in the same fashion.

"Huh…?" The Shinigami pilot frowned and saw that it was Trowa whom he was talking to, not the Arab. "What's going on?"

"Quatre's sick. He won't be able to keep watch, but luckily he'll be fine in the morning"

Duo's eyes widened at the news and frowned, looking at his friend and seeing that Trowa was right. Quatre was still turning and tossing, and it was amazing how he could still move silently while managing with so many blankets over him. He himself would have caused a riot if he dared to move that way. He could also hear his friend's ragged breathing, now that he strained to hear.

"Fine" Duo nodded "Thanks, man. I'll take care of him from now on"

Trowa retired to his corner and sat down, his knees close to his chest, his arms around them. His forehead rested against his arm. He tried sleeping (no matter how surprised Duo was, he found that a comfortable position) but it was to no avail. He could hear Duo's soft whispers to his friend and Quatre's pained replies. He could hear some movement and something touch water, the water he filled the basin with. He felt something. He felt concern.

Trowa thought. He had known the blond longer than the others, but not by far. He had only met him twice, and they were both short periods. Quatre had always been patient and never demanded answers or even acknowledgment from him, but still was at his side. He fought with him, defended him. He almost killed him once, but he could still remember Quatre's crestfallen face when he didn't remember, after all the joy of having found him. Quatre had been the closest he could consider a friend. And there he was, trying to sleep while the other was suffering.

Sure, he was the closest he could consider a friend… but NOT a friend. Maybe he was his closest companion. And he knew that, while Quatre's life was significant to him, his own was also. And he was already being taken care of by his own best friend, someone who talked back and laughed.

He was not familiar with feelings, but recognized jealousy as soon as he saw it. He was jealous. And while he would admit that to himself, he wouldn't admit, never, ever, that he was jealous of Duo, of his ability to talk to Quatre, to argue with Heero, to tease Wu Fei… especially because of his ability to talk to Quatre.

He wanted to get to know the blond more, to be able to understand his feelings, his Uchuu no Kokoro, his philosophy. And he wasn't able to do it. Not while he was unable to speak.

Half an hour had passed already, and he hadn't slept at all, yet.

Duo was still whispering things, but this time he was getting no answer. Then, both were silent, except Quatre's occasional coughing fit.

An hour passed by.

Now it was supposed to be Duo's watch.

And he hadn't slept at all.

He lifted his head and got up, earning a surprised look from Duo. He moved closer to both of them and gestured Quatre, who was still asleep and seemingly calm. Duo shrugged and whispered,

"I think I managed to lower his fever, and he's not having any nightmares… but I doubt he'll recover by the time we have to leave…" he checked his clock "as in an hour and half" Trowa nodded.

"I'll carry him, then" Duo looked at him with a big smile, unnerving him.

"You care about the kid, huh?" Trowa stared. "Oh, don't give me that look. I know you do, you didn't sleep at all… Hey! Don't look at me like that, it was obvious…"

Trowa sighed. They stood in silence the other hour and half, only interrupted by Quatre's coughs.

A few minutes before the sun raise, Heero stirred and rose, amazingly awake. Trowa knew he did sleep, though, because his shoulders weren't as tense as before, and though he was still gruff and glared at Duo (who was the one who shouted "Morning, Sleeping Beauty!"), it was obvious he was in a better mood than before. Wu Fei, aroused by Duo's shouting, also woke up and glared at the boy.

"You idiot Maxwell, what's all the shouting about!?"

"Aah, sorry, sorry, Wu Fei!"

"What's wrong with Quatre?" Those were the first words Heero had said that morning, and caused everyone to look at the bundle of blankets and the blond in between them.

"I dunno. Trowa woke me up after his watch, and the kid was already like this. He's running a temp, but we —Trowa and I— will be carrying him" explained Duo, who was still sitting beside the blond's head. He put his hand on Quatre's forehead. "I think he'll recover though, his fever's already lowering" Hearing his friend start to wake up and cough slightly, he mentioned softly "He's also having a cough"

They all nodded, Wu Fei rolling his eyes.

"I'll brew some tea before we leave" stated Wu Fei as he walked towards the kitchen. "It'll do him good" He gestured the ill with his head.

"Oh, and some coffee too, please!"

"Do it yourself, Maxwell!"

Trowa ignored this jumble. Heero was already moving around the room, gathering their few possessions (mainly a change of clothes for each, some food and water, and knifes, guns and grenades) in three bags. He was silent, and his mood had decayed once knowing that his plans weren't going to work as he planned to due to Quatre's illness.

"Here, Barton. Give it to him" Trowa took the cup Wu Fei was handing him and then frowned at the bad smell of the beverage. Duo was, too, complaining how awful it would be for someone sick to have to drink it. He had another three mugs of coffee in his hand, and Wu Fei had some tea for himself.

They all drank. Trowa woke Quatre up and, with gentle words, told him to drink the tea. The blond had tried to hold the mug, but it was impossible for his shaking hands. At the end, it was himself who was feeding it for the Arab, who was blushing in embarrassment and shame.

"I'm sorry, Trowa…"

"Don't. Wu Fei said it'll help you. Your fever broke a while ago, but you still are weak" Quatre nodded and drank all the tea, although he did make a face at first.

Duo helped him wash and change into a cleaner set of clothes (while Trowa was busy washing the old ones, since they were soaked in sweat, but they couldn't really afford to leave it behind), and in forty minutes they were all ready to go. Twenty minutes later than Heero had predicted at first, though.

"Come on"

He threw a glance at all of them. He, Duo and Wu Fei were carrying the bags, and Trowa had Quatre on his back. The blond had insisted on walking, but no one would hear about it. The fevered state he was in last night had sapped him of all energy reserve he had, and only standing he felt immediately dizzy.

They walked south for two hours and a half, in which Trowa had passed the unconscious blond to Duo, and was now carrying the bag. According to Heero's data, there would be a town in a few more miles, and there they could steal a car to move quickly. Plus, none of them liked the idea of moving Quatre much around, since his fever had spiked once again and his fits had not subsided.

"Dammit, he could've said so, if he was feeling ill" Muttered Heero loud enough for all of them to hear.

"That wouldn't have made us stop, would it?" Asked Trowa, but he already knew the answer. He didn't get one, anyway.

They decided to let Trowa and Duo stay with Quatre at the outskirts, while Heero and Wu Fei would go in and steal a car as quickly as they could. The three boys waited for almost an hour, when suddenly they found their companions riding on an old jeep. Quatre had woken up again, and his fever was at least stable.

They entered the car, on the back seat, the blond in between them.

"We should take him to Sally" Said Wu Fei after another hour or silent driving. Heero was on the wheel.

"Sorry guys…" Quatre was awake. Duo shook is head.

"No, Quat! It wasn't your fault, you didn't ASK to be ill, now did you?" Seeing as Quatre shook his head, he smiled and continued "Then relax. We'll take care of everything. You sleep and when you wake up, you'll be feeling better"

The blond nodded and again, drifted to dreamland.

Half an hour later, his condition had worsened. Heero, concerned although he wouldn't voice it but in a bad mood nonetheless, changed their direction to get to the closest hospital (which was in another town, and it would take them another hour to get there). Duo had laid Quatre against his chest and was washing his forehead with a wet cloth. Wu Fei and Trowa were both silent.

"How's his fever?" asked Wu Fei after Duo groaned, frustrated.

"Dammit, Wu Fei!" He complained, but didn't say anything else. Seeing as he wouldn't receive an answer, Wu Fei shifted on his seat so he could reach for the Arab's forehead himself. He frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Did you contact with Sally, Trowa?" Asked Heero.

Trowa shook his head "No. She's out of reach… I'm still trying, though"

"Oh, dammit… Dammit all!" Muttered Duo, trying to make himself more comfortable with the bundle in his arms. He looked at Trowa pleadingly and said "Mind if we switch? I cannot feel my arms…"

Suspecting that there was an ulterior motive (and there certainly was) Trowa nodded and gave his companion the phone. Gently, then, he put his arms around the blond's body, flinching at the heat. Moving him had proven to be a bad idea, since he's started coughing in his earnest, harsher than before. "Maybe it's a pneumonia" He said, one he was accommodated.

"A pneumonia!? It's fall!" Exclaimed Duo, wide-eyed.

Trowa shrugged "It certainly sounds like that to me…"

"Symptoms match" Replied Heero tersely, his eyes glued to the road "He has to go to the hospital, but it'll take another while"

"DAMMIT, MOVE IT!!" Duo cried watching his pale friend with horrified eyes. He _knew_ what pneumonia was, he'd had to suffer a few of those himself while living on the streets. He'd always been lucky, unlike most of his companions, then. He was positive the others must have had a brush with that sort of illness earlier, or they wouldn't have been able to identify it. Duo could only wonder if his sick friend would manage to survive it, like they had.

_Of course he will… he's a Gundam Pilot, and he's fucking strong_, he thought. He watched as Trowa accommodated Quatre, managing not to startle him and start a new coughing fit.

"How could he have got one?" He wondered out loud.

Trowa shrugged "Last mission"

"You two were together" Wu Fei eyes him suspiciously. Trowa remained unfazed.

"Part of the mission went wrong, but since we managed on time and there was no problems at all, we didn't think we should report it" His glare was directed to the reviewer, where Duo was sure he could find Heero's oh-so-scary-Omae-wo-korosu glare. Trowa had one tough glare of his own, though. "Quatre had already planned that alternative plan in case anything happened, so mentioning it certainly _wasn't_ necessary"

"Whoa, is it me here, or are you sounding defensive?!"

Trowa directed his glare at him, instead, and Duo shrugged.

"What happened?" Wu Fei was glaring at the three of them now.

"We had to infiltrate through the sewers"

"Ugh, that's why you two reeked after the mission"

"… But we weren't expecting some people down there" Trowa frowned, having ignored easily Duo's comment "So we had a fight. Quatre ended up in the water and had trouble surfacing, but I thought that was the end of it. Looks like some of the water entered his lungs… by the sounds of his coughs"

"UGH! GUYS!! Will you stop that?!" Duo had already given up on calling Sally, who couldn't have chosen a worse moment to disappear or become unreachable "We're not the doctors here, Quatre might be fine for all that we know"

He got no answer, and knew his reply had been pathetic.

All possible plans to reach the hospital, though, were forgotten the moment several soldiers of OZ appeared out of nowhere and demanded some sort of ID. They had handed them the false ones and it would've been okay, hadn't it been for Quatre's famous face. Once one of them recognized the pilots, they didn't have any other option than fight. While Trowa was at the back protecting Quatre (who had, by then, recovered consciousness, but wasn't foolish enough to attempt to fight as well), the rest was in charge of killing the rest.

"Oh, Allah…" Were Quatre's words.

"Rest, Little One. We must leave"

"Moronic idiots…" Spat Duo, trying to clean his bloodied hand on his jeans "What I hate the most of killing is the smell and the blood"

"I rather smell that than be five feet close to you, Maxwell, but it's not like we have a choice" Wu Fei replied, earning a smirk from Duo who looked just about to reply something smart.

"Enough" Heero interrupted them "We've got to leave. We must change our directions; OZ will already know we were here. We'll also leave the car"

"YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING US!!" Yelled Duo, his eyes wide "We've got heavy rucksacks and an ill buddy here!"

"You weren't complaining this morning"

"And there the fuck are we going, mister Omae-wo-korosu-with-my-glare?!"

The Wing Pilot didn't reply, instead he got his bag, slung it over his shoulder and walked with a quick pace towards the forest that was a few miles from them, and that would bring them to yet another city (more like a small town, but he trusted they'd be some doctor there).

"Ugh, I hate his guts" Groaned the Shinigami. "Lemme handle blondie, you've been carrying him for a while already"

"Uh…" This time it was the Arab who spoke "Maybe I can try to walk on my own…? You're right, all of you and I…" Trowa patted him slowly on the back, to ease his coughing. This time, though, the fit didn't end too soon, and the blond was left panting and exhausted.

"No way, kid-o. You've still got a hell of a fever, and I don't think you'd be able to walk a few steps without passing out, never mind a few miles" Quatre glared at him through fevered-bright eyes, his pale face contrasting sharply with the blush on his cheeks, either from fever or humiliation, he didn't know.

"You know he's right, Winner"

"Oh my god! Wu Fei's agreeing with me!"

Quatre couldn't have known that Trowa's chuckle wasn't a fragment of his imagination.

Three hours later, and now being carried by Wu Fei, Quatre was luckily still awake, although he wished miserably otherwise. His fever had lowered just enough for him to feel weak and discomfort, but not enough to make him sleep. Plus, his coughing had only worsened and by the time his fits had ended, he was more and more exhausted, but the pain in his throat stopped him from resting.

After a particular coughing fit when being "passed" to Heero to carry, Duo had started horrified that it was blood he was hacking out. When Wu Fei had asked him for further symptoms, they were even surer that it was pneumonia. During the walk, the dull ache at Quatre's head had worsened into a constant pounding, worse than any migraine he had experimented in a long, long time.

When they finally settled for the night, they discussed about building a fire. Although that would ensue the blond wouldn't catch a chill, the possibility of being found was greater. Even Quatre had talked them out of it. When they were going to eat some of the food then had with them, the little he swallowed was vomited in a few minutes. After throwing up, his body finally did allow him to pass out.

"You're bad, Quatre…" Duo was standing watch than night, sitting by his best friend. Luckily, he was still sleeping. He was also sweaty, and that meant his fever might've been breaking. "Don't you die, buddy"

"He won't die, Duo" Was a whispered response.

"_FUCKING SHIT, TROWA_!!" Was Duo's frantic whisper "_YOU WANNA GIMME A HEART ATTACK_?!" Heero and Wu Fei both stirred in their sleep, so they both stood quiet for a few seconds.

"Couldn't sleep" Was his cool response. Duo raised an eyebow.

"You never answered my question, you know" It was a statement.

"Was it a question?"

"Good point. It really wasn't. You really _do_ care… Ah, you should tell him, you know. I bet he'd be really happy to know that"

Trowa didn't answer.

"Trowa… you DO know that he feels the same way about you, don't you" For some reason, Duo made his statements sound as question, but deep down he knew they weren't. "Why don't you tell him?" He asked "I know you might not want to tell _me_ of all people, but I _do_ know how to listen and keep a secret, and I never lie. And Quat's my buddy, I want him happy. And I know you telling him, would make him the happiest guy in the universe. So I don't know what's stopping you"

The acrobat knew that even though Duo pretended to be loud and even a bit idiotic, he wasn't any of that. Sure, he was loud and could give one a hell of a headache, but could also maintain a conversation (a serious one) quiet. And he wasn't idiotic, at all. Had he said one more word about the subject, Trowa would've surely gotten up and leave, ignoring Duo then and for another long while. Had he said any less, he wouldn't have given it a thought.

Duo was a people-person, like Quatre. They were both possessed an incredible wisdom when it came to people and their feelings, what to say and what to shut. That was, after all, the trait he had envied the Shinigami for. He himself wasn't arrogant enough to ignore Duo's clever mind.

"War"

"War… huh?" Trowa didn't nod, because it wasn't necessary. "Okay, I'll leave the rest of the watch to you. I'm sleepy and you look like you need to think"

Duo left his place at Quatre's side after brushing his hand to the blond's forehead.

A little after Duo left, the Arab looked like he was catching a chill. He started shivering and all Trowa could do was put his own blanket over him, although that didn't seem to work too well. He scooped closer, wondering if body heat would help.

"'m… cold…" Was the pained whisper.

"Shh…" Not knowing what to say or what to do, he got even closer. This time it was Quatre who unconsciously moved and wrapped his thin arms around his body.

Panicking slightly, he let himself be held until he noticed the goose-bumps on Quatre's arms. He tucked both of them in.

"It's late, Quatre" He whispered.

"Yeah, I know… but I don't want to sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see death…" By the serene look in his eyes, Trowa knew he wasn't talking about his fever-nightmares. He was talking about _all the time_.

"Not unlike us"

"I know… I'm sorry"

Quatre started coughing again, and when his body finally seemed to stop shaking, he whispered "I heard you talking to Duo"

Trowa nodded, he hadn't ignored the possibility of the blond being awake.

"I want this war to end…"

"Me too, Little One"

"Sorry"

Trowa didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he was awakened violently by some tossing and turning. It was Quatre. "Quat…?" He asked tentatively, but got no answer. He noticed that his pale face was now flushed and sweaty, and it didn't look like he would be able to wake up. "Shit…" He put his hand on his cheeks, wincing at the heat. "Shit, shit…"

"Guys…?" Someone was saying.

"Duo! Wake Heero and Wu Fei, something's seriously wrong with Qua-!!" He was interrupted when he was needed to assist the blond coughing, gagging in reflex.

"SHIT!"

It had been long and agonizing seconds, but finally they managed to calm Quatre. Once awake, Wu Fei tried to contact Sally again and luckily got a signal. After explaining where they were, they were told to wait another hour and half (they would be coming by helicopter) and to try and keep their comrade stable, which was easier said than done.

The hour had been terrible for all of them, for Duo and Trowa especially. One questioning glance from the thief had Trowa nodding, and Duo couldn't help but smirk. Quatre's already high fever just kept raging and the coughing wouldn't subside at all.

Sally took longer than ninety minutes, and was ten minutes late. She didn't even glance at the rest, and dashed towards Quatre, whose fever was starting to stabilize. She explained in a rush (while injecting something in his arm, causing Quatre's frowning to instantly disappear) that she had lost her phone in another battlefield, and when she had realized she had hurried to find it back. Only a few hours ago she had seen the numerous missed calls.

Once they arrived to the Headquarters, Sally and a nurse lied Quatre down and dashed to the emergency room. The rest were to wait until Sally got out and gave them news.

Heero waited fifteen minutes before deciding that it was a waste of time and told the others to inform him once they got news. He would be in the hangar, with his Gundam, where he had left it for that not-required-Gundam-mission. Wu Fei followed him half an hour later, but he didn't say anything.

"It's ridiculous…" Those were the first words spoken after Wu Fei left, an hour ago. It was Duo who broke the silence.

"What is?" Trowa didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer, but felt Duo probably needed the encouragement.

"We're fucking Gundam Pilots, we risk our lives more times than we can count, and a stupid illness is what's killing our Quatre here…" He yelled, angrier at himself than at the acrobat "Something as… as… I dunno, NORMAL as it can get!"

He stormed out of the waiting room. Trowa didn't follow him.

His words made him think. Duo was right. They were risking their life daily because it was war they were living. Any of them could die any day, for any reason. It was, after all, war. War made them fight for survival, for a greater ideal: peace. They were not living for their own sake, though; they lived to fight for other people. Their life on their own was meaningless… they had no other reason for existence than fight for peace and other people. So things like feelings, such as happiness, anger, hurt or hate were useless and even dangerous for their missions. Love too. Especially love.

He wasn't saying he loved the kid anymore than he loved Catherine. He appreciated them both and enjoyed their company but…

But something wasn't right with his reasoning.

He knew it now.

It was logical to think like he had thought all the time. But he understood now that people weren't logical, because they weren't robots. And because of that, people had developed feelings… Because human beings love, hate, hurt and get angry.

Emotions were dangerous in a mission, but they were necessary to live. One couldn't live without them, human beings would definitely go crazy.

He wasn't a robot. But he was not any human either. He was a Gundam Pilot. He was supposed to act like a robot.

Trowa was totally confused. He didn't know where his reasoning was leading him too, and he was getting nervous. He hid his face under his long bangs and crossed his arms to hide his trembling.

Whatever this logical reasoning was telling him, something deep, something totally different, that needed no path to follow in his head, told him different. While he had to think to defend his cold posture, the feeling of him being wrong was _there_. Somehow, no matter how right everything had been in his head until that moment, and for some reason he couldn't understand yet, he was _wrong_.

There were footsteps. He lifted his gaze, but saw no one. Sally was nowhere in sight, and neither was Duo or the rest of the pilots. He sighed.

Duo was right. They were Gundam Pilots. They risked their life and could die any minute, any second. Quatre could any second now. He could be dead, and buried and be forever forgotten in the world's history, just a nameless pilot of a giant Mecha called 04.

But Quatre wasn't a nameless pilot. He was Quatre Raberba Winner, the heir of a multibillionaire company, the brother of 29 older sisters, and the friend of many. And he could forever die and be forgotten.

His heart didn't see the logic in that.

"Trowa… are you alright?"

The acrobat lifter his tired eyes and saw Sally, looking at him concerned. He nodded, his throat suddenly dry. She was pale and serious, but once she saw him look at her expectantly, she smiled faintly and said "Quatre's fine. He's out of danger zone and will get better in a while. It was a close call, so he'll take some time to recuperate"

He nodded, still not having found his voice. He was immensely relieved, but the thought of having been so close to loose him was still there.

"His fever's persistent, but it went down and will continue to lower in time. We managed to extract the fluids of his lungs and clear his blood. He was lucky, you know"

Trowa nodded. "Can I…?"

"Of course, just let him sleep" She looked around "You know, with the way Duo's been hovering over him, you'd think he'd be here. I'll go and find him, okay?"

He nodded again and watched her leave. Before she could close the door, he said in a hurry "Thanks"

She smiled warmly "My pleasure"

He entered the room she had gotten in hours ago with his friend, and saw Quatre lying down on a comfortable-looking bed. His breathing was still laboured and his cheeks still red from fever, but he was definitely looking better than a few hours prior. He slowly got close to the blond and sat at the chair beside his bed. There were numerous cables around his body, and an oxygen mask on his face, but without that it would look as if he was just asleep. His hand brushed his sweaty forehead and was relieved to see that, although still quite warm, his fever had lowered considerably.

Seeing him then, there and like that was a hard blow for him. He could have lost him forever, with his feelings secret forever until the war ended or until one of them died. Quatre could've just died without knowing he even appreciated him.

Love…? He wasn't Duo. He didn't know about emotions. He wasn't familiar with his feelings, as neither Heero was. He was totally lost.

But Heero's words were suddenly clear in his head. "Follow your emotions" he had said, a person whom you'd think knew nothing about them, maybe not even their existence.

Maybe he would… not just yet, though… but maybe he would.

He would stay alive. He would live. And he would ensure Quatre's life as well; he would protect him to the very end.

By the time the war had ended, maybe things would be clearer. Maybe then he could follow his emotions, once he recognized them.

"I want this war to end too, Quatre…" he whispered, caressing his pale skin lovingly. "Maybe by then I'll figure out everything I need to know"

THE END.

* * *

**Author's Note:** OMG… XD This is my first Gundam Wing fic. Actually, I was hooked to the fanfiction sooner than I ever was to the Anime, which I had to buy online in order to watch it (unluckily, it was never published or released in Spain). 

I really hope you liked this fanfiction, as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was PWP, but I think it's alright.

The timeline? I have no idea, but surely before the Dorothy vs Quatre duel. That would prove Trowa's point in protecting him, although maybe he was just late in that occasion.

I apologize if there were many grammar errors. English is not my first language.

Please RnR


End file.
